Owing to the popularization of Internet technology and smart devices, the Android platform has quickly grown to become the smart device operating system with the largest market share because it is free and open source. However, safety issues including, but not limited to, malwares, worms, Trojans, and botnets are emerging. Developments have been made in combating antivirus technology by those who develop and transmit viruses, including but not limited to, modifying condition codes, using Java reflection call mechanisms, character string decoding technology, as well as fine tuning-function can structure. This creates a large number of virus variants, thereby leading to inefficiency in the detection and removal of the viruses.
The antivirus software under the Android platform usually uses the technique of identifying condition codes to detect and remove viruses. However, those who develop and transmit viruses keep developing techniques to make viruses non-detectable. For example, they use mechanisms such as ProGuard, which mixes feature information of virus programs such as virus class names, function names, and constant strings, to mix the information, carried by viruses and make the current antivirus software incapable of detecting and removing viruses and their variants.